


Awesome Ladies

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/F, Femslash, Princes & Princesses, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami invites Korra to a Fancy Ball, and teaches her to act like a lady. Korra is a Water Tribe Princess, and wears traditional Water Tribe Outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awesome Ladies

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty, pretty princesses. And pretty little puppy. Everything is so pretty!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Awesome Ladies - fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326766) by [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha)




End file.
